


If I Believe You.

by cikicuba



Series: Writing Commission Project [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, religious differences
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cikicuba/pseuds/cikicuba
Summary: Love and religion doesn’t substitute each other. It’s like asking would someone abandon water for food; you choose one and die.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Writing Commission Project [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758475
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	If I Believe You.

**Author's Note:**

> this story is the part of writing commission project requested by yours, truly — anonymous.

_And if I believe you, will that make it stop?_  
_If I told you I need you, is that what you want?_  
_And I'm broken and bleeding, and begging for help,_

_And I'm asking you Jesus, show yourself._

Kisah kali ini akan diawali dengan pintu lift yang terbuka, dan dua orang anak muda berumur kisaran 24 tahun melangkah bersebelahan dalam hening. _ID Card_ yang mereka kenakan menandakan bahwa mereka berasal dari kantor yang sama, namun tak ada satupun yang berani untuk menyapa terlebih dahulu. Mata mereka bahkan menghindari satu sama lain, berusaha untuk menutupi segala bentuk kecanggungan yang ada.

Pria bertubuh lebih tinggi itu yang pada akhirnya berani untuk memulai pembicaraan. “Mingyu.”

“Wonwoo.” Jawab pria berkacamata disampingnya.

Hening kembali menghiasi lift yang hanya berisi dua pria itu.

“Anak baru juga?”

Alih-alih menjawab, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sopan.

“Kok tadi gak liat ya pas _morning briefing_?” Sambung Mingyu lagi.

“Iya.” Wonwoo berdeham setelah mendengar suaranya yang entah mengapa berubah parau. “Keretanya gangguan.”

Pria yang lebih tinggi tertawa renyah. “Oh, anak commuterline.”

“Emang lo naik apa kalau ke kantor?”

“Motoran.” Jawabnya.

“Gue gak suka bawa motor.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena... _ya..._ gue harus fokus bawa motor? Ngecek spion, merhatiin lampu lalu lintas, mikirin tempat parkir. Ribet.”

Mingyu lagi-lagi tertawa renyah. “Bukannya kalau naik commuterline malah lebih ribet? Belum nunggu nya, belum desek-desekan nya, belum transit nya.”

“Tapi bisa sambil nonton youtube.” Jawabnya singkat. Polos.

Pria yang lebih tinggi itu menolehkan wajahnya pada teman sekantornya dengan ekspresi takjub tepat saat pintu lift akhirnya terbuka. Wonwoo tersenyum sopan untuk membalas pandangan pria itu, sebelum melangkah keluar dengan santai. Mingyu mengikuti dari belakang, kakinya berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan Wonwoo.

“Makan siang?”

Wonwoo mengangguk.

“Kok sendiri?”

“Karena gue gak mau ribet ditanyain kepengen makan apa. Nanti kalau gue sebut, belum tentu yang lain maunya sama kayak apa yang gue mau. Terus nanti kita sama-sama bingung mau makan apa. Waktunya habis cuma buat mikir.”

Mingyu lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya sambil memandangi Wonwoo heran. “Lo orangnya _to the point_ banget.”

“Karena kalau berbelit-belit nanti pesan nya gak nyampe.”

“Iyasih.” Mingyu masih berusaha mengikuti langkah kaki Wonwoo. “Terus jadinya lo mutusin buat makan sendiri?”

“Lo tadinya mau kemana?” Tanya Wonwoo dengan topik yang dialihkan.

“Maksudnya?” Mingyu kebingungan.

“Iya, tadi lo masuk lift terus turun ada tujuannya, kan?”

“Ooh...” Mingyu menahan lengan Wonwoo untuk melangkah maju ketika ada seseorang dari samping berlari cukup kencang kearah mereka. Setelah membuat Wonwoo mundur beberapa langkah, barulah Mingyu melepas tangan pria itu dan lanjut berbicara. “Mau ngambil makanan di lobby pesenan anak-anak. Tapi gue udah kabarin mereka suruh ngambil sendiri.”

“Loh? Kenapa gak jadi?”

“Karena setelah dipikir-pikir gue lagi gak kepengen makan Hokben. Itu tadi ngidamnya si Jeonghan.”

Sekarang gantian Wonwoo yang memalingkan kepala dan memandangnya dengan mata membulat. Sebuah cengiran terbentuk di wajahnya. “Oke...”

“Jadi lo mau makan apa?” —Mingyu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara saat Wonwoo dengan cepat merubah cengirannya menjadi ekspresi _ah, here we go again_ — “ _You don’t need to ask me back_! Gue cuma _genuinely curious_ lo mau makan apa.”

Wonwoo akhirnya menurunkan pertahanannya kembali. Matanya memperhatikan Mingyu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki sebelum menganggukan kepala sebagai tanda bahwa Mingyu lulus ujian pemindai orang asing.

Wonwoo membawanya untuk makan di salah satu kedai Mie Aceh yang di jam makan siang seperti ini penuh sesak dengan manusia. Lapak kecil yang tak berbanding lurus dengan pengunjungnya itu membuat Wonwoo dan Mingyu harus duduk bergabung di meja panjang milik pengunjung lain yang kini tersisa dua tempat duduk berhadapan di ujungnya.

Kebalikannya dari Mingyu, Wonwoo terlihat seperti tipe orang yang tak ambil pusing ketika memesan sesuatu. Satu porsi Mie Aceh Tumis, satu gelas Juice Alpukat, dan satu porsi roti canai kari. Mingyu, didepannya, masih harus meminta penjelasan kepada pelayan yang mencatat pesanan mereka perihal perbedaan dari mie yang basah, rebus, dan tumis. Wonwoo mendengus tak percaya, namun tetap memperhatikan.

Kalau kamu bingung kemana sebetulnya arah cerita ini akan dibawa, sekarang lah jalan ceritanya akan mulai terlihat. Ketika makanan dan minuman pesanan mereka masing-masing sudah duduk manis diatas meja, dan ketik mereka akhirnya berdoa sebelum menyantap makanan.

Wonwoo mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan dada, sedangkan Mingyu di depannya menunduk sambil mengaitkan jari-jari nya menjadi satu.

Sang pria berkacamata yang pertama kali sadar akan perbedaan tersebut. Doa yang sedang Mingyu panjatkan nampaknya lebih panjang dan khusyu, karena saat akhirnya Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya kembali pria itu masih menutup matanya rapat.

Lalu pandangan Wonwoo mulai tertuju pada kalung salib yang menggantung di leher pria itu. Anehnya, benda itu pasti sudah ada di sana dari mulai saat kejadian di lift tadi, namun mengapa baru sekarang ia menyadarinya?

“Lo orang Aceh?” Tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba, dan Wonwoo didepannya tampak ragu-ragu sebelum menjawab.

“Kalau gue jawab iya, _please_ habis itu jangan tanya waktu itu gue kena tsunami apa engga.”

Mingyu hampir tersedak kuah mie karena sibuk tertawa sembari terbatuk. “Oke.”

“Kalau lo?”

“Lo mau tau gue kena tsunami apa engga?”

“Yeee, bukan.” Wonwoo terkekeh. “Lo aslinya orang mana?”

“Orang Jakarta.”

Sang pria berkacamata mengangguk sembari menyedot Juice Alpukat nya. “Orang tua?”

“Bokap Surabaya, nyokap Chinese. Eh tapi pasti lo gak percaya deh kalau gue bilang nyokap Chinese. Muka gue gak ada Cina-Cina nya sama sekali.”

“Ya berarti lo mirip bokap, dong?”

Mingyu memetikan jarinya didepan wajah Wonwoo bersemangat. “Betul sekali.”

Wonwoo menggangguk lagi. “Kalian pasti udah pada kenal satu sama lain, ya?”

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Mingyu memproses bahwa yang Wonwoo maksud adalah anak baru yang lain. “Engga sih biasa aja, cuma emang mereka anaknya asik jadi gampang deket.”

Sang pria berkacamata mendengus. “Gak semua orang dikasih kemampuan sama Tuhan untuk bisa beradaptasi cepat dengan lingkungan barunya.”

“Kayak lo gitu, ya?”

Pertanyaan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba membuat tangan Wonwoo yang sedang menyendok makanannya terhenti di udara. Bibirnya terkatup rapat sebelum akhirnya terbuka lagi. “Lo juga anaknya _to the point_.”

“Sama lo doang,” Jawab Mingyu. “Biasanya gue team gak enakan.”

“Terus kenapa gue jadi sebuah pengecualian?”

“Soalnya gue ngerasa lo bukan orang yang gampang sakit hati karena hal-hal sepele.”

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari itu mata Wonwoo dibuat membulat oleh pria didepannya. “Mingyu.”

“Oit?”

“Gapapa, lagi coba nginget aja. Itu kan nama lo?”

“Iya, Wonwoo.” Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Segalanya. Segalanya tentang Mingyu menjelaskan orang seperti apa dia bahkan tanpa harus dijelaskan. Senyumnya yang rileks, bahasa tubuhnya yang hiperaktif, latar belakangnya yang signifikan, dan tutur bahasanya yang ramah.

“Nanti kenalan aja, mereka juga semuanya rata-rata _fresh graduate_ kayak kita.” Lanjut Mingyu. “ _Let’s say_... nanti malem kita mau pada karaokean, mau ikut?”

“Boleh.”

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya curiga. “ _That was fast_.”

“Gue juga mau punya temen, oke? _I’m not a freak_.” Senyum usil di wajah Wonwoo menandakan bahwa ia menikmati argumentasi didalam pembicaraan ini.

“Loh ngga, gue gak bilang lo _freak_. _You just seemed like a homebody_ yang dikasih bahan kasus malah betah nge _review_.”

“Lo gak keliatan kayak _homebody_ tapi buktinya kita sama-sama jadi _consultant_ di _Law Firm_ yang sama, kan?”

“ _Good point_.” Ucap Mingyu mantap. “Tapi gue belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya.”

Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. “Dan alasan lo ngasih tau gue tentang ini adalah karena...?”

“Memutus rantai _sterotype_ kalau orang ganteng selalu punya pacar.”

Wonwoo masih mengedipkan kelopak matanya, kali ini ketukannya lebih pelan. “Oke.” Jawabnya datar, dan Mingyu terkekeh.

Kalau boleh dibilang, serangkaian pembicaraan random di kedai Mie Aceh hanyalah awalnya. Awal dari sebuah pertemanan baru, lingkungan baru, dan pengalaman baru. Ternyata Mingyu benar, teman-teman mereka yang lainnya adalah sosok yang menyenangkan. Baru satu bulan saling mengenal, Wonwoo sudah merasa lebih dari dekat dengan mereka. Seungkwan yang heboh, Seokmin yang baik, Jeonghan yang pintar, Chan yang selalu bersemangat.

_Dan Mingyu._

Mingyu dan isi kepalanya.

Segalanya yang pertama bagi Wonwoo menjadi menyenangkan karena mereka semua. Pertama kali lembur sampai jam satu pagi, pertama kali mendapat bentakan _client_ , pertama kali ditraktir atasan, pertama kali pergi ke club, pertama kali merencanakan _surprise_ ulang tahun untuk seseorang, pertama kali berada di dalam lift yang harus _maintanance_ tiba-tiba selama tiga puluh menit, dan banyak kali pertama lainnya yang jika Wonwoo jabarkan, rasanya seperti menuliskan diatas secarik kertas bagaimana rasanya menaiki rollercoaster.

Dan diatas itu semua, lagi-lagi, ada _Mingyu_ sebagai variabel utamanya.

“Ayo jadiin.” Ucap Seokmin bersemangat saat ajakannya untuk menonton konser lokal disetujui. Mereka sedang berada di gedung belakang pasca mencoba makanan di kantin kantor untuk pertama kalinya sebelum bergegas pulang. “Kwan sama Chan juga udah oke. Jalan jam berapa enaknya?”

“Gue gereja dulu. Jam tigaan masih keburu kaga?”

“Gereja lu dimana?”

Asap rokok mengepul keluar dari mulut Mingyu sebelum ia menjawab. “Kokas.”

“Keburu lah. Kirain dari Bekasi.”

“Ngapain gua kesono-sono, tolol.”

“Ya siapa tau gitu... Melancong.”

Mingyu melempar botol air mineralnya yang kosong sebelum menyiku pinggang Jeonghan. “Oit, jadi gereja bareng kaga lu?”

Yang barusan ditanya mengangguk sekenanya. “Males gue gereja sendirian.”

“Bokap sama nyokap lo masih di Medan, Han?” Tanya Wonwoo yang untuk pertama kalinya sore itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

“Tau tuh. Betah. Padahal temen bokap yang sakit juga udah balik dari RS. Biarin deh, _refreshing_. Daripada di Jakarta, bokap gue kerjaanya nyari temen buat mancing mulu. Kalau disana kan banyak temennya.”

“Ketemuan di tempatnya langsung, yak? Nanti gue yang beli tiketnya jadi pas lu pada dateng bisa langsung masuk aja. Gue share loc juga nanti di group. Ya pokoknya gampang lah.”

Mingyu menginjak puntung rokoknya hingga mati sebelum menghembuskan sisa-sisa asap dari mulutnya dan berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kedepan Wonwoo dengan sigap, dan satu tangan lagi ia gunakan untuk menyisir asal rambutnya. “Ayo balik.”

Wonwoo akhirnya berdiri, menggunakan genggaman Mingyu sebagai tumpuannya saat kekuatan kakinya enggan diajak bekerja sama. “Balik ya semuanya...” Pamit Wonwoo pelan.

“Siap, Wonwoo. Tiati lu bawa motornya, panjul! Properti calon suaminya!” Seokmin meneriakkan candaanya, dan si pria tinggi memberikan jari tengahnya ke belakang.

Wonwoo selalu memegang ujung jaket Mingyu setiap kali dibonceng. Bukan pinggang, bukan pundak, selalu ujung jaket. Dan Mingyu tak pernah mempermasalahkan apapun tentang itu.

Kegiatan sore hari mereka selalu seperti ini; Mingyu yang akan menawarkan tumpangan sampai ke stasiun terdekat, dan Wonwoo yang akan menerimanya dalam diam. Terkadang Mingyu akan mengajak Wonwoo untuk jajan makanan sekitaran sana sebelum mereka berpisah, dilain waktu ia hanya menurunkan Wonwoo sebelum langsung bergegas kembali.

Hari ini pun, tampaknya ada yang berbeda.

“Lah, lupa lo belom maghriban udah gue ajak cabut aja. Gak ngingetin sih.” Ucap Mingyu saat mendengar adzan berkumandang. Biasanya Mingyu selalu membiarkan Wonwoo untuk menjalankan ibadah sholat Maghrib bersama dengan ketiga temannya di masjid kantor sebelum mereka pulang bersama. Lalu selagi menunggu, Mingyu dan Jeonghan akan merokok di belakang gedung seperti tadi.

“Gue kira lo lagi buru-buru, makanya tadi langsung ngajakin balik...”

“Yeh, ya engga. Lupa aja gue.” Protes Mingyu. “Terus jadi gimana?”

Wonwoo memajukan posisinya kedepan agar Mingyu dapat lebih mendengar suaranya. “Nanti sholat di mushola stasiun.”

“Eh, itu aja tuh ada masjid.” Katanya bersemangat.

Mingyu akhirnya meminggirkan motornya dan memarkirnya di salah satu masjid yang mereka temui di jalan. Wonwoo hanya diam, turun dari motor, dan seperti biasa—menunggu Mingyu melepaskan helm dari kepalanya. Entah. Padahal ia sangat mampu membukanya sendiri, namun dua bulan belakangan hal tersebut telah menjadi kebiasaan sampai-sampai tiap kali ingin melepasnya sendiri, Wonwoo merasa seperti melanggar aturan tak tertulis.

“Dari sini...” Mulai Wonwoo ragu-ragu. “...Stasiunnya udah deket. Nanti gue jalan kaki aja.”

Mingyu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. “Oh. Maksudnya lo mau gue duluan?”

Sang pria berkacamata mengangguk pelan.

“Gue tungguin aja. Boleh masuk gak sih? Numpang nge _charge_.”

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu seakan-akan sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang krusial. “Boleh... Cuma aneh aja kalau laki-laki ada disana tapi gak sholat.”

Mingyu menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk. “Iya sih. Yaudah gue nunggu depan tangga sini deh.”

Wonwoo... _mengangguk_. Satu kali. Dengan lemah. Entah karena ia tak tahu harus merespon dengan apalagi, atau karena presensi Mingyu disini sama pentingnya sampai-sampai ia takut pria itu akan pergi. Wonwoo melangkah kedalam, sedangkan Mingyu melakukan entah apa.

Dua puluh menit kemudian saat Wonwoo keluar, ia menemukan Mingyu sedang saling melempar gurauan kepada penjual siomay yang juga baru melangkahkan kaki dari dalam masjid. Bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini, Wonwoo dapat melihat bagaimana kemampuan adaptasi Mingyu terhadap lingkungan jauh berbanding terbalik dengan Wonwoo. Mulut pria itu yang penuh dengan makanan, pun tak menghalanginya untuk terbahak lepas.

“Tadi saya ambil porsi sepuluh ribu bang, tapi nanti saya bayarnya dua puluh ribu deh.”

Si penjual siomay terkekeh. “Ah, mas nih gimana, mana saya tahu masnya tadi ambil berapa porsi. Wong masnya ngelayanin diri sendiri.”

Mingyu tertawa tak kalah kencang. “Ya masa abang lagi sholat saya panggil keluar supaya bisa ngelayanin saya, doang? Mendingan saya ngelayanin diri sendiri. Udah bang, saya mah anaknya jujur. Nih jaminannya temen saya nih.” Mingyu tiba-tiba menarik Wonwoo yang masih berdiri agak jauh dengan mereka untuk mendekat, lalu merangkul dan memamerkannya seakan-akan ia akan membantu Mingyu terbebas dari tuduhan apapun.

Anehnya, setelah melihat Wonwoo sang penjual serta-merta menurunkan pertahanannya. “Iya mas, bercanda. Wis saya percaya. Orang masnya juga pada pakai baju rapi, pasti orang kantoran. Orang pinter.”

Wonwoo berkedip polos, Mingyu menyeringai ke arahnya. “Siomay gak?” Tawarnya.

Dan akhirnya pada pukul setengah tujuh malam ketika matahari sudah tak lagi nampak, mereka duduk diatas bangku plastik berwarna biru sambil menyantap masing-masing sepiring siomay. Di depan mereka, lalu lintas Jakarta padat merayap. Namun setidaknya di pinggiran trotoar sini masih tersisa keheningan yang menghangatkan diantara mereka.

“Lagi dengerin apa?” Tanya Wonwoo saat menyadari ada _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinga lelaki itu sedari tadi.

Mingyu meletakkan garpunya sejenak sebelum memasangkan satu benda tersebut ke telinga Wonwoo. Pria itu mendengarkan dengan seksama, menganggukan kepalanya seiring dengan apa yang ia dengar, dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Mingyu.

“Bagus lagunya.”

“Tau darimana kalau bagus?”

“Ya dari liriknnya.”

Sang pria yang lebih tinggi tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apapun. Walaupun Wonwoo sudah kembali menunduk dan fokus pada piringnya, mata Mingyu engga berpaling.

_Jesus, You're still enough, keep me within Your love, my heart will sing Your praise again._

“Kenapa sih di agama lo, kalian kalau lagi ibadah tuh nyanyi? Apa itu termasuk dalam ajaran?”

Mulut Mingyu sibuk mengunyah, namun ia menyimak pertanyaan berusan dengan jelas. “Jawabannya panjang. Mau dengerin gak?”

Wonwoo mengangguk

“Tapi sebenernya ini juga gue denger penjelasaanya dari temen gue, sih. Kalau salah koreksi aja.”

Sang pria berkacamata lagi-lagi mengedipkan kelopak matanya polos. “Gimana cara ngoreksinya?”

Mingyu terdiam. “Iya juga.”

Senyum geli mulai mengembang di wajah Wonwoo. “Jelasin aja, kan _learning from sharing_.”

“Ya jadi setau gue tuh tata ibadah kristen sebenernya penerusan dari bentuk ritual peribadatan dalam perjanjian lama. Terus waktu itu jemaat kristen yang awal-awal kan masih belum punya tata ibadah sendiri dari sepeninggal Yesus, tapi karena rata-rata dari mereka itu orang Yahudi jadilah mereka percaya khotbahnya Petrus. Gara-gara itu mereka jadi ngegunain Yudaisme sebagai bentuk ritual agama yang kemudian dilembagakan dalam bentuk liturgi gereja.“ Mingyu menyedot teh kotaknya dan memberikannya kepada Wonwoo sebelum lanjut berbicara. “Abis itu yaudah deh, liturgi gereja kan macem-macem nih bentuknya. Ada nyanyian, pembacaan syair atau kutipan dari kitab suci, terus khotbah. Intinya nyanyian emang tradisi yang udah ada dari zaman Perjanjian Lama.”

Wonwoo melontarkan anggukan kecil sebelum menyedot teh kotak yang barusan Mingyu berikan. “Seru sih.”

Mingyu terkekeh. “Gue ngejelasin panjang lebar dijawabnya gitu doang.”

“Terus harus jawab apalagi?”

Sang pria yang lebih tinggi memandangi Wonwoo dengan ekspresi yang sukar dibaca. “Engga. Gapapa gak usah. Gitu aja.”

Wonwoo akhirnya menghabiskan sisa-sisa makanannya. Mingyu disebelahnya, sudah lekas berdiri dan menanyakan kepada sang penjual berapa total biaya yang harus ia bayar. Wonwoo selalu panik ketika orang-orang melakukan itu.

“Gyu, bentar...”

“Lah iya santai-santai,” Ia terkekeh renyah. “Abisin aja. Ini juga gue mau ngerokok dulu.”

Mata Wonwoo memindai tangan Mingyu yang bergerak seksama; antara membuka bungkus rokoknya, mengeluarkan satu benda itu dari sana, menaruhnya diantara kedua bibirnya, menyulutnya dengan korek api berwarna merah, dan mengisapnya dengan khidmat. Asap yang mengepul didepan wajahnya ikut memeriahkan Jakarta dan kesemrawutannya.

“Mingyu.”

“Oit?”

“Kalau gak dilarang sama Tuhan lo... Apa dosa yang kepengen lo lakuin?”

Mingyu mengepulkan asap dari mulutnya sebelum menjawab. “Kalau gak dilarang namanya bukan dosa, dong?”

Wonwoo menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. “Bukan gitu sih maksudnya. Lebih kayak... _at some occassion_ lo akan diampunin just for this time.”

Yang ditanya sempat berpikir sejenak. “Bingung gue. Apa ya... Kalau lo apa? Lo duluan deh.”

Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba ditodong kini mulai berpikir. “Daripada ngelakuin sesuatu, gue cuma akan ngerasa seneng aja sih karena pada satu waktu itu gak akan ada perbedaan pada apapun antar para umat. Minuman yang lo dan gue minum, makanan yang lo dan gue makan, cara lo dan gue berdoa... Kita bisa menyetarakan itu di hari dimana Tuhan akan ngampunin kita atas perilaku menyimpang.”

Mingyu yang sedari tadi masih berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang kini kembali menempati bangku plastik disebelah Wonwoo, menginjak batang rokoknya sampai habis dan mengambil kembali teh kotaknya dari pria itu untuk diminum. “Kenapa?”

“Apanya?”

“Ya kenapa lo mintanya itu, yang tadi lo sebut.”

“Ooh...” Jakun Wonwoo bergerak turun sebelum menjawab. “Lo tau pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa sebuah agama bisa dengan mudahnya membawa seseseorang menjadi dekat, namun dapat juga dengan mudahnya memisahkan gak sih?”

Mingyu menggeleng.

“Ya pokoknya intinya gitu deh.” Lanjut Wonwoo. “Gue gak suka aja karena kadang konsep hidup berdampingan dengan damai dan saling menghormati suka gak bisa diterapin karena cuma perkara agama.”

Pria di depan Wonwoo itu terdiam, meremas-remas bungkus minuman di tangannya pelan. “Balik yuk. Udah kan makan nya?”

Wonwoo mengangguk. “Udah.”

“Oke _let’s go_.”

Tiga bulan semenjak bekerja di kantor barunya dan mengenal teman-temannya, hari ini pertama kali Wonwoo mendapat kabar paling mengejutkan yang bahkan sampai dengan detik ini tak mampu ia cerna. Paginya menjadi cerah dan mendung dalam jarak waktu yang hampir berdekatan. Namun jika ditanya mengapa alasannya, Wonwoo rasa ia tak akan mampu menjelaskan.

“ _Resign_ apa jualan Tahu Bulat sih, lu? Semuanya dibikin dadakan.” Ucap Seokmin menggebu-gebu bagaikan telah dikhianati.

“Tau nih bang Mingyu, nanti yang nebengin Wonwoo ke stasiun lagi siapa, dong?”

Mendengar namanya dibawa-bawa, Wonwoo tersenyum kearah Chan dengan sopan. Namun dibalik senyuman itu, berkas kasus yang tengah ia baca seketika mengabur dari pandangan. “Kan ada Gojek.”

“Nebeng gue juga bisa.” Sambar Jeonghan.

“Iya. Enak lagi kalau sama Han naik mobil. Adem.” Teman-temannya serempak menyoraki Seungkwan. Pemeran utama kita di mejanya sana pun ikut tertawa.

“Emang udah dapet tempat barunya, Gyu? _Law Firm_ juga?”

Yang ditanya buru-buru memalingkan kepalanya pada Jeonghan. “Udah, emang sengaja kelar disini langsung mulai pas awal bulan. Biar ngga ada nganggurnya, gitu. Takut keterusan.”

“Disini emang kenapa sih, bang?”

“Gak cocok gue Chan sama si pak bos.” Jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

Diam-diam Wonwoo mengangkat sudut matanya untuk melirik pria itu yang _sialnya_ , tertangkap basah oleh Mingyu. Buru-buru Wonwoo mengembalikan fokusnya pada layar komputer dan sekonyong-konyong tak mengikuti jalannya pembicaraan mereka seterusnya.

Mingyu tak bercanda akan segala hal yang ia katakan perihal pengunduran dirinya. Jatah bekerja yang akan habis di akhir bulan, kantor baru yang telah siap ditempati, dan segala hal yang artinya tak akan ada lagi jejak-jejak Mingyu disini.

Kalau dikira-kira, sudah dua minggu sejak Wonwoo yang kini menyusuri jalan menuju stasiun tanpa Mingyu. Tanpa pembicaraan random diatas motor, tanpa sepiring Siomay dan sebungkus teh kotak, dan tanpa Mingyu yang membantunya melepas helm dari kepalanya. Namun alih-alih meromantisasi lelaki yang baru dikenalnya selama tiga bulan itu, Wonwoo lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan hidupnya.

Sebulan setelah ia resign, Mingyu menghubungi teman-temannya pada suatu hari dengan alasan ingin mentraktir mereka makan. Yang lain tanpa tedeng aling-aling mengiyakan, yang membuat Wonwoo mau tak mau ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

Mingyu memilih untuk duduk disebelahnya hari itu. Serangkaian kata _halo_ dan _apakabar_ pria itu ucapkan kepada semua teman-teman mereka yang lain, namun tidak pada Wonwoo. Seakan-akan ia mencoba sebisa mungkin meminimalisir kontak mata langsung yang terjadi pada mereka.

Jika ia memang seingin itu tak berbicara dengan Wonwoo, lalu mengapa ia memilih untuk duduk bersebelahan? Mengapa ia memotongkan steak yang Wonwoo pesan padahal ia tak meminta? Mengapa ia menyeruput minuman Wonwoo seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan saat makan bersama? Dan mengapa seperti sebuah hukum alam, Mingyu menunggunya disebelah motor dan bersiap memakaikannya helm?

“Sampe stasiun apa sampe rumah nih?” Tanyanya tanpa tahu diri bahwa ia telah mendiamkan Wonwoo sepanjang makan.

Bodohnya, Wonwoo adalah orang yang selalu berpikir rasional. Jika diperhatikan disini konteksnya, Mingyu memang tak harus melakukan apapun; memberitahunya secara khusus tentang pengunduran dirinya seakan-akan Wonwoo istimewa, menghubinginya setiap hari seakan-akan mereka punya status, dan menyambutnya dengan hangat seakan-akan ia berkewajiban.

Dan yang lebih penting, mereka memang tak boleh maju lebih dari ini.

“Sampe stasiun aja.” Jawabnya.

“Sampe rumah aja deeh.” Tawar Mingyu dengan jenaka.

“Rumah gue jauh.”

“Ya gapapa...” Jawabnya santai. Tangannya kini sibuk memasangkan helm di kepala Wonwoo, dan seketika jarak tiga puluh hari kemarin seperti tak ada artinya. Mingyu memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang ketika Wonwoo akhirnya duduk manis di jok belakang. “Tunjukin jalannya ya.”

Sang pria berkacamata mengangguk.

Dan begitulah bagaimana untuk pertama kalinya Mingyu tahu dimana rumah Wonwoo, stasiun tempat ia turun, dan jalan yang biasa ia lewati. Ditemani dengan lampu jalan yang berkelap-kelip, melawan kemacetan dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan, melewati antara Gereja Katedral dan Masjid Istiqlal.

“Rumah orang tua?” Tanya Mingyu saat akhirnya mereka tiba di depan sebuah rumah sederhana berpagar putih.

“Rumah tante.”

“Oh, orang tua lo gak tinggal di Jakarta?”

Wonwoo menggeleng. “Udah gak ada... dari semenjak gue masih kuliah?”

Mingyu mengangguk, dan Wonwoo bersyukur pria itu tak mengatakan lebih dari itu. Kalimat belasungkawa selalu memberinya perasaan campur aduk.

“Gue balik ya.”

“Iya, hati-hati. _Assalamuala—_ “

“ _—Selamat mala—_ “

Keduanya terdiam.

Wonwoo memandangi aspal dibawah kakinya dalam diam sembari menggaruk tengkuknya, sedangkan Mingyu diatas motor mengetuk-ngetuk helm nya canggung.

“Masuk, gih.”

“Oke.” Kata Wonwoo buru-buru. Dan bahkan ketika Mingyu belum sempat memakai helm nya kembali, pria itu telah hilang dibalik pintu.

Hari-hari setelahnya semakin aneh. Mingyu seakan mengumumkan kepada Wonwoo dan dunia, bahwa ia sedang berusaha mendekati pria itu. Membeli kopi di pedagang asongan trotoar dan menunggu Wonwoo pulang bekerja, mengajaknya bermain di hari libur, menelponnya hingga larut, dan menganggap seakan-akan tak ada perbedaan diantara mereka.

Wonwoo pun, untuk sekali dalam seumur hidupnya, ingin menjadi bebal. Tanpa A, tanpa B, dan tanpa CDE, seketika mereka adalah dua insan paling berbahagia. Mingyu menjadi satu sosok yang tak Wonwoo sangka-sangka akan hadir, dan Wonwoo merasa seperti akan kehilangan kemampuan untuk bernaas jika sewaktu-waktu Mingyu pergi.

Satu tahun. Mingyu bilang, itu adalah satu tahun terbaik dalam hidupnya. Wonwoo tertawa ketika mengingat bahwa pria nya itu memang tak pernah punya pasangan sebelumnya untuk dijadikan perbandingan. Namun tak jadi soal. Mereka tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal-hal sepele menjadi sebuah soal karena mereka tak tahu, kapan bom akan meledak waktu mereka akan habis.

“Nih, cobain.” Mingyu menyodorkan sebuah botol dan gelas ke depan Wonwoo, lalu melompat ke atas tempat tidurnya ketika akhirnya tangannya kosong.

“Wine?”

“Iya. Kemarin temen gereja nyokap ada yang ngirim parcel. Eksis banget dia di kalangan per-gerejaa-an.”

Wonwoo merangkak dan menghampiri Mingyu diatas tempat tidur, sambil masih memegang botol dan gelas di kedua tangannya. “Terus kamu suruh aku minum?”

“ _Shit_.” Tampaknya Mingyu baru menyadari kebodohannya setelah mata Wonwoo memandanginya dengan jenaka. “ _Sorry_ , lupa.”

Sang pria tinggi itu akhirnya mengambil kembali gelas dan botol tersebut dari tangan Wonwoo dan menuangnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Wonwoo memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip; bagaimana ujung gelas tersebut menempel di bibir Mingyu, bagaimana jakunnya bergerak turun saat minuman tersebut membasahi kerongkongannya, dan bagaimana aroma yang kuat mulai menggelitik hidungnya.

Wonwoo mencium Mingyu sesaat setelah pria itu meletakan kembali gelas dan botolnya diatas meja. Tangan Wonwoo merangkup wajah Mingyu erat, dan ia kecup pria itu dalam-dalam. Ada banyak rasa bercampur disana; pahit, manis, asam, dan rasa Mingyu. Bodoh, memang, tetapi Wonwoo selalu tahu bagaimana pria itu terasa dari ciuman-ciuman yang pernah mereka lakukan.

“Won...?” Tanya Mingyu setengah kaget, setengah terengah.

“Maaf, kaget ya?”

“Engga...” Suara Mingyu yang serak dan berat memenuhi udara. “Cuma...”

“Ini aja.” Ucap Wonwoo ambigu.

“Apanya?”

“Yang waktu itu... Pertanyaan tentang dosa yang kepingin kita lakuin, kalau Tuhan kita ngijinin.”

Mingyu mendengus tak percaya. “Kita tuh calon-calon masuk neraka gak, sih?”

“Karena saling sayang satu sama lain?”

Wonwoo menunduk lemah. “Iya...”

“Tau gak apa yang lucu?” Pancing pria didepannya, mencoba terdengar misterius.

“Apa?”

“Nanti walaupun sama-sama dihukum, neraka kita tetep beda.”

Hati Wonwoo terasa seperti diremas-remas tanpa henti. Bukan hanya di satu waktu ini, tapi kapanpun ia bersama Mingyu. Mereka dan ketidakmasukakalan yang sedang mereka jalani, segalanya terkadang terasa seperti lelucon.

Dan cepat atau lambat, harus ada yang segera diakhiri.

Wonwoo memutuskan hubungan mereka tepat di Hari Raya Idul Fitri, ketika ia berada berkilometer jauhnya dari Mingyu. Ada satu titik dimana ketika ia berkumpul dengan keluarganya di kampung halaman, Wonwoo merasa tak akan ada tempat untuk Mingyu disana. Keputusannya diperkuat ketika hari itu Wonwoo mengunjungi makam orang tuanya setelah berhari-hari jauh di perantauan, dan menceritakan segalanya kepada mereka kecuali tentang Mingyu.

Karena ia takut. Karena ia tahu tak akan ada cara bagi kedua orang tuanya untuk memberi restu.

Dan dengan satu sambungan telepon di jam satu pagi, mereka mengakhiri segalanya.

“Mingyu, rasa sayang aja gak cukup buat kita untuk berani melangkah lebih jauh. Ketika kita memutuskan untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan, yang ngejalanin bukan cuma kamu sama aku, tapi ada keluarga besar dibelakang kita yang mengikuti. Karena seberapa seringnya pun kita membahas tentang dosa, pada akhirnya gak ada diantara baik aku ataupun kamu yang rela melihat satu sama lain tersiksa di neraka. Aku ngelepas karena aku tau kita gak punya jalan keluar lain. Itu, sayang, yang harus kamu pahami.”

_Dear God,_

_in Your majesty, You create differences_

_in my arrogance, i question Your wisdom_

_in Your mistery, You create temptation_

_in my inferiority, You make me more than i am._

Wonwoo menahan segala bentuk rasa sakit dengan membawa tubuhnya kedalam tidur lelap.

Seperti layaknya orang diluaran sana yang berbondong-bondong merasakan patah hati, Wonwoo pun mencoba untuk menjadi fungsional kembali dengan sepenuhnya menghapus Mingyu. Dan Wonwoo sungguh-sungguh akan itu. Wonwoo dan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa didalam kewarasannya, mencari obat paling mujarab untuk menghapus bahkan jejak terkecil dari seorang Kim Mingyu.

Dan ia berhasil. Sangat berhasil.

Empat tahun menggojlok dirinya sendiri untuk bekerja, ia dan Jeonghan kini telah membuka kantor _Law Firm_ mereka sendiri. Sebagian saham memang kepunyaan Jeonghan dan keluarganya, namun Wonwoo beruntung punya otak yang cerdas yang mengijinkannya untuk berada dimanapun.

Wonwoo, jika boleh dibilang, sedang menjalani hidup terbaik yang diberikan Tuhan padanya.

Teman-temannya jarang memasukan Mingyu kedalam pembicaraan mereka acap kali mereka berkumpul. Alasannya karena mereka cukup sadar tentang usaha Wonwoo yang mati-matian merombak hidupnya, dan mereka menghormati itu.

Hal terakhir yang pria itu katakan padanya adalah bahwa ia akan pindah untuk bekerja di Surabaya. Jauh dari Jakarta, dan jauh dari Wonwoo. Mingyu bilang, ia juga ingin bersungguh-sungguh untuk melepas seperti yang Wonwoo coba lakukan. Dan satu-satunya solusinya yang terpikirkan oleh dirinya hanyalah itu.

“Kenapa?” Tanya Wonwoo malam itu dengan suara parau. Kamarnya gelap, kakinya dingin, pandangannya mengabur, dan napasnya tersengal. Namun Wonwoo berusaha keras untuk tak membuat Mingyu mendengar semua itu.

“Kenapa apanya?”

“Kenapa harus sampai sejauh itu.”

“Karena susah, Won.” Ucap Mingyu tak kalah parau. Suaranya yang serak terdengar sepilu lagu sedih yang berputar-putar didalam otaknya. “Kalau kamunya deket, segalanya bakalan jadi lebih susah.”

Menyia-nyiakan hidupnya dalam ruang semu tak bertujuan tak akan membawanya kemanapun, jadi hal terakhir yang sama-sama bisa mereka lakukan adalah menjadi ikhlas. Namun, Tuhan, yang manapun bentuknya, terkadang gemar menguji mental umatnya dengan tujuan membuat mereka menjadi sosok yang lebih kuat dari hari kemarin dan hari ini.

Dan untuk Wonwoo, ujiannya selalu, dan _lagi-lagi_ , datang dalam bentuk seorang Kim Mingyu.

“Han, gue ikut.”

“Gak usah, lo bukannya masih review kasus client yang tadi pagi masuk?”

“Udah selesai, Han.” Jawab Wonwoo dengan sabar.

“Uh...” Jeonghan kelihatan kesulitan mencari-cari alasan lainnya. “Balik malem, gapapa? Terus mau pada minum-minum.”

“Seok, Kwan, sama Chan minum?” Pria di depannya langsung menggigiti bibirnya gugup, dan Wonwoo tersenyum lembut. “Ada Mingyu ya, Han?”

Dan seperti itulah, bagaimana empat tahun dibayar dengan satu hari. Bahkan mereka tak saling bertemu pada hari dimana Wonwoo kembali ke Jakarta. Semua keputusan yang mereka buat dengan jarak jauh dari ponsel masing-masing selalu tetap seperti itu.

Yang berubah dari Mingyu dalam empat tahun ternyata kumis dan jenggot tebal yang kini membingkai wajahnya. Rambutnya tak cepak namun juga tak gondrong; pas, rapi, cocok untuk dirinya. Wajahnya, di sisi lain, terlihat sedikit gosong. Ia menggunakan panasnya Surabaya sebagai sebuah pembelaan diri, dan teman-temannya membiarakan alasan itu menjadi penutup argumen agar pria itu berhenti mengoceh.

Kalung salibnya masih menggantung disana, tepat dimana Wonwoo selalu melihatnya.

Dan seperti bagaimana alarm ponselnya selalu rutin membangunkan tepat di jam lima subuh, kalung itu mengeluarkan bunyi yang lebih kencang dari apapun.

Segalanya tentang hari ini terasa seperti _dejavu_ , kecuali Wonwoo yang tak lagi mengarungi Jakarta diatas motor Mingyu karena kini ia punya kendaraanya sendiri.

“Ooh, Wonwoo sekarang punya mobil?” Nada bicara Mingyu yang friendly membuat atmosfer tak terasa menegangkan, walaupun siapapun tahu banyak pengendalian diri yang sedang dua insan itu tangguhkan.

“Iya, udah gak bakal sudi lagi dia sekarang naik motor butut lo.” Jawab Seungkwan asal.

“Sialan lo. Gue juga kesini bawa mobil, kali.” Ucapnya dengan bangga. “Masih nyicil tapi.”

Seokmin melempar satu potongan ketimun kearah Mingyu. “Jauh-jauh ke Surabaya, gue kira gaji lo langsung dua digit. Gak taunya beli mobil tetep nyicil.”

Mereka semua lagi-lagi tertawa, dan mereka semua lagi-lagi tertawa sedangkan Wonwoo tidak.

“Wonwoo punya pacar gak sekarang?” Pertanyaaan itu Mingyu sebutkan secara vokal. Bukan hanya pada Wonwoo, tapi kepada seluruh penghuni meja. Yang lebih parahnya, memang bukan ia maksudkan untuk Wonwoo jawab. Bukan jawaban dari dirinya yang Mingyu inginkan.

“Tanya lah sendiri ke orangnya.” Ucap Chan sewot.

“Kalau gue tanya dianya pasti gak mau jawab, bro.”

“Won, jawab Won.”

Wonwoo terkekeh malu. “Emang kenapa nanya-nanya?”

“Mampuusss ditantangin.” Kata Seokmin mengompor-ngompori.

“Ya nanya aja... Masih sayang soalnya.”

Sekujur tubuh Wonwoo panas dingin.

Tak ada satupun kawan mereka yang ingin berurusan dengan mereka malam itu. Seakan telah merencanakannya matang-matang, mereka semua menyibukkan diri terhadap satu sama lain agar dua orang itu dapat menyelesaikan apapun yang tak terselesaikan.

Mingyu menggeser kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Wonwoo. “Cie yang udah punya mobil. Nanti anterin pulang, dong.”

“Kan kamu juga bawa mobil?”

“Ya tinggal aja disini.”

“Terus?”

“Terus nanti kalau kamu udah nganterin sampe rumah, aku langsung balik lagi kesini jemput mobilnya.”

Wonwoo terkekeh. “Dasar aneh...”

Alih-alih meninggalkan mobilnya disana, Mingyu menitipkan mobilnya kepada Seokmin sebagai gantinya. Tak ada yang mempertanyakan perilaku aneh pria satu itu sangking mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain.

Dan malam ini untuk pertama kalinya, Wonwoo yang berada di belakang kemudi dan Mingyu yang terduduk di bangku penumpang. Bedanya hanya sekarang pria disampingnya enggan melepaskan pandangannya pada Wonwoo barang sebentar.

“Kamu udah lupa ya sama aku?”

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya susah payah. “Ya emang kan harus dilupain...”

“Iya juga.” Mingyu terkekeh. “Aku mau gitu tapi gak bisa.”

“Kenapa?”

“Ya beda aja. Harus kamu.”

“Gak harus aku, Mingyu.”

“Harus kamu, Wonwoo.”

“Ya tapi ngga bisa...” Tenggorokannya meradang. Wonwoo benci menahan tangis.

“Iya. Ngga bisa. Sedih ya.” Tak ada nada gurauan sama sekali dalam suaranya. Jika ada pun, yang terdengar hanyalah indikasi keputusasaan.

“Aku tuh sebenernya mau ngajak damai.”

“Maksudnya?”

“Kamu pernah iseng-iseng google gak sih kalau banyak _relationship_ beda agama yang bisa bertahan bahkan sampai mereka tua dan punya banyak ana—“

“Mingyu...” Sanggah Wonwoo.

“Eh iya-iya, bercanda.” Jawab Mingyu sembari terkekeh. “Kalau aku yang pindah agama, gimana?”

Wonwoo menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dengan tiba-tiba. Tangannya mencengkram stir dengan keras, kepalanya ia tundukan ke bawah. “ _I don’t like this conversation_.”

“Kamu masih sayang aku, nggak?”

“Mingyu, _i don’t like this conversation_.” Ucap Wonwoo dengan penekanan yang kali ini lebih dijelaskan.

“Bercanda, Wonwoo... Serius amat deh.” Mingyu berusaha mengusap kepala pria di depannya, namun Wonwoo cepat-cepat menangkis.

“Karena agama bukan bahan bercandaan, kamu ngerti gak sih?” Marah. Sedih. Putus asa. Semua bercampur jadi satu. “Aku mau jadi tegas malam ini. Bener-bener tegas karena aku capek. Aku _—_ “ Bibir Wonwoo terkatup dan terbuka, dengan segala emosi yang mengalir di setiap nadinya. Seakan tutur kata dan bahasa tubuh apapun, tak akan mampu menjelaskan. “Aku sayang tau sama kamu... Sayang banget... Kamu gak tahu seberapa susahnya untuk napas selama empat tahu belakangan ini. Tapi setiap kali rasa sakitnya susah untuk ditahan, aku nyoba buat inget kalau ini cuma untuk sementara. Nantinya kalau kamu udah bisa lepas dipikiranku, gak akan lagi ada rasa sakit yang lain. Tapi kalau kamu selalu tiba-tiba muncul dan minta aku untuk _stay_ , kapan lingkaran ini bakalan selesai? Kapan aku istirahatnya? Kapan kita bisa sama-sama nyembuhin diri? _Please. For this once_ , Gyu. Atas nama Tuhan kamu, atas nama Tuhanku, dan atas nama segalanya tentang kita yang gak bisa disamaratakan...

_Please let me go_?”

_'Cause you know what they say, if you love somebody, gotta set them free._

Di pinggir jalan yang sepi dan gelap, di dalam mobil yang dingin, dan ditemani alunan lagu dari salah satu channel radio lokal, mereka sama-sama menundukan kepala. Sama-sama merenung, dan sama-sama perlahan melepas. Namun Mingyu tersenyum. Tiba-tiba realisasi akan seberapa beruntungnya ada orang seperti Wonwoo diantara hubungan yang rapuh seperti mereka terasa seperti anugerah. Untuk akhirnya kembali mengkaji, mengintrospeksi, menjauhi, dan berani untuk mengambil langkah pasti.

Jika ini adalah sebuah film, layar sekarang akan berubah menghitam dan penonton akan dibuat terdiam dengan sejuta pertanyaan berkecamuk di benak masing-masing.

Lalu, bagaimana? Begitu bunyi pertanyaanya.

Namun segalanya yang diakhiri atas nama pengorbanan tak benar-benar mempunyai akhir kecuali luka yang membekas yang jika ditanya apakah sakit, maka jawabannya _akan selalu sakit_. Hal yang seharusnya diperjelas adalah bagaimana mempertahankan benteng itu agar tak runtuh walaupun goyah. Selalu tak mudah menjadi yang berserah.

Malam itu, Mingyu bilang, mereka perlu bertepuk tangan karena Tuhan sudah menang. Segala macam ujian yang Ia berikan, kini telah menemukan tujuan akhirnya; untu menunjukan bahwa Ia selalu, dan akan ada diatas segala-galanya.

Sembari mengecup kening Wonwoo malam itu dalam diam, sang pria juga berkata, _kalau kamu tanya apa aku cinta, aku akan selalu cinta. Bedanya hanya aku mencintai kamu dalam diam, dan tidak ada firman Tuhan yang bahkan dapat melarangku untuk menghapusnya._

_But for now, this is enough,_

_This is enough._

—FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cikicuba) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/cikicuba)


End file.
